Relena Is Dead!!! a.k.a. Freak Falling Cow
by Twilight Nuriko
Summary: Relena *finally* dies!!! Rejoice!! Relena lovers, don't go here if you will get offended. its just a harmless fic written by an anti-relena person
1. Relena is Dead!!! a.k.a. Freak Falling C...

Relena Is Dead!!   
a.k.a. Freak Falling Cow  
by:~**Twilight Nuriko**~  
  
Relena smiled as she sipped her tea and mentally reviewed the day's schedule. 8:00 am- peace talk to the world. 10:00 am- conference with Romefeller. 1:00 pm- try to convince Dorothy to become a pacifist because she was to stupid to understand that Dorothy loved war. Rest of the day- annoy the HELL out of Heero Yuy. Smiling happily again (PLEASE! Her smile is *SO* annoying), she stood up and was just about to take a step when .... suddenly a freak falling cow killed her!!! =^.^= The gundam boys all burst out of closets around the room and rejoiced.  
"Allright Heero! Way to go man! Who'd thought you'd have the balls to rig up that spotted purple cow so it would fall on Relena. Y'osh!" Duo exclaimed.  
Heero just stood there being his usual self. "It was a mission." he shrugged.  
Wufei snorted. "Sure, Yuy."  
Trowa grinned.  
Quatre blushed (for no apparent reason) and spoke up. "Ano ... Heero, if Relena's dead ... who's gonna keep world peace?"  
"I will." Heero said simply.  
*mass sweatdrop  
  
© 2000 Sakura Maxwell November 27, 2000 Monday 12:39 pm 


	2. Quatre's Zero System Rampage

Quatre's Zero System Rampage  
by:~*Twilight Nuriko**~  
  
Quatre walked over to the laptop and booted it up, checking to see if he and the other four pilots had any missions. If they did it was a miracle. There hadn't been a new mission since Heero took his balls firmly in hand and killed Relena with that cow.  
But Lo and Behold, there *was* a mission. And it was for him! He quickly read the message: Quatre, get in the Wing Zero and go crazy, destroying Colony X18999 so Marimeia can't wreak havoc in Endless Waltz (although, with Relena dead it won't matter, but do it anyways!).  
"Hai." Quatre acknowledged. He got up, climbed into the cockpit, flew off to Colony X18999 and proceeded to destroy it. Suddenly a 6 year old Marimeia Barton appeared and shot Wing Zero. The bullet somehow made its way through the gundam and hit Quatre right between the eyes, killing him instantly.  
*maniacle laughter by Marimeia  
  
© 2000 Sakura Maxwell Monday November 27, 2000 1:15 pm  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. Duo's Mission

Duo's Mission  
by:~**Twilight Nuriko  
  
AN: this is part of a mini series goof where i kill of people of gdw one by one. in order to understand some things, you must read Relena Is Dead!!! a.k.a. Freak Falling Cow and Quatre's Wing Zero Rampage first, in that order. Enjoy!  
  
Duo frowned as he walked into the room he shared with Heero at the boarding school. Heero was working on that damned laptop again. Ever since Quatre got killed by that 6 year old Marimeia, there'd been no one to talk to. He couldn't take it anymore! It was driving him crazy! There wasn't even a purple spotted cow to talk to!  
Without looking up from what he was typing on the laptop, Heero said, "You have a new mission."  
"Honto? Nan desu ka?" Duo asked, surprised. This was strange. The only mission since Relena's death was Quatre's ...  
"You have a choice. You can either get paired with Trowa in the next yaoi fic if you don't accept this, or-"  
~  
Duo laughed maniacally as he destroyed the Aries. In retaliation, one bopped his gundam on the head.  
"You little b****!" Duo exclaimed as he bopped him back. A battle ensued, and chaos broke out between the Deathsycthe Hell and the 1000 Aries. Unable to take it anymore, Duo hit the self-destruct button. To his shock, it was finally his day. His gundam exploded into tiny pieces, as well as his body, and both went flying blood and guts and gundanium splattering across the screen.  
"Ninmu kanryou."  
  
© 2000 Sakura Maxwell November 28, 2000 Tuesday 11:18 pm  
  
  
Review review review please please please flames accepted!! 


	4. Heero's Laptop

Heero's Laptop  
by:~**Twilight Nuriko**~  
  
AN: Fourth part of my mini-series. read relena is dead, quatres wing zero rampage, and duos mission first. enjoy, read and review. flames accepted.  
  
Heero grunted as his mail icon flashed !NEW MAIL!. Clicking on his mailbox, he scanned down until he found the message and opened it up. Reading it, he groaned. New mission. But that wasn't the bad part. He loved missions. The bad part was what he had to do:  
1. Groan  
2. Pick up your laptop.  
3. Bash it over your head.  
  
Slowly, with tears in his eyes, Heero shut down the laptop, unplugged the phone jack, and picked the laptop up. With a mighty swing, he brought it up over his head and then sent it crashing back down. The laptop promptly split in two. In horror, he looked at his junked up laptop, pieces laying on the floor, and began to cry.  
"LAPTOP, NOOOO!!!!" he yelled, running blindly around the house, bumping into things. Numerous bruises appeared on his body. "LAPTOP! DON'T DIE NOW! YOU CAN'T! WHAT ABOUT-WHAT ABOUT OUR PROMISE TO GET MARRIED AS SOON AS THE WAR WAS OVER?! LAPTOOOO~OOOPP!!!!" he sank to his knees beside his dear friend, sobbing furiously. Then, he solemnly pulled out his gun. Taking careful aim, he put a bullet through his heart.  
"We'll always be together, Laptop. Always."  
  
© Sakura Maxwell December 1, 2000 Friday 8:36 am 


	5. The Injustice of Wufei

The Injustice of Wufei  
by:~**Twilight Nuriko**~  
  
AN: read other mini-stories first. start with relena is dead!!!  
  
After finishing his katas, Wufei sat down at his computer and logged online. Checking his mailbox, he saw he had one message. But before he could read it, he received an unknown IM saying 'You are an injustice to this society.' Growling slightly, he ignored the IM and went to read his mail. But when Wufei reopened his mailbox, he saw he now had *2* messages No matter. He opened the first one and read it. 'You have no honor.' A little irritated, he ignored it and deleted it, going to read the second. 'Where is the justice in your life?' Then another IM. 'You are such a weakling.' New mail! The computer said. He read it, in case it might be a mission. 'You don't deserve to live. There is no courage in your life.' Another message. 'Stop acting so dishonorable.' Another. 'Learn justice and honor.' IM. 'Show some courage.' Message. 'Injustice.' 'Dishonorable.' 'Coward.' 'Freak.' 'Disgrace.' 'Weakling.' The insults swirled around in Wufei's head, in front of his eyes, taunting him.  
With a loud growl, Wufei picked up his computer (very new and *very* expensive GateWay) and hurled it all the way across the room. It collided with the the window, both shattering into a tiny million shards. Suddenly his telephone rang. He dashed to answer it.  
"Hello." he snapped.  
'You're an injustice to this society," a mysterious voice told him.  
Wufei's head suddenly exploded in anger.  
*Evil (and gleeful, nonetheless) laughter was heard over the phone.*  
  
© 2000 Sakura Maxwell December 1, 2000 Friday 9:11 am 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Trowa and the Black Abyss  
by: ~**Twilight Nuriko**~  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long for the next mini-series. I had it written in Science class one day, but I was too busy with the HOTS to type it up and post it. (The HOTS is my dbz site, www.angelfire.com/dbz/houseofthesquirrels)  
  
Trowa sighed as he stared at the wall of his apartment. "What a glum boring day," he thought, bored. "Everyone's dead but me, and there's no one to talk to."  
Suddenly Zechs burst in, yelling,"Yuy! I'm tired of waiting! Let's have it out! You and me! Right now! Right here!"  
"Yuy's dead," Trowa said tonelessly.  
Zechs stopped short. "He is? You mean somebody finally killed him?"  
"Yeah," Trowa said, not bothering to explain about the laptop.  
"Well," Zechs said, shocked.  
"What do you want, Zechs?" Trowa sighed.  
"Well, I wanted to have it out with Yuy, but since he's gone, I guess I'll just fu-I mean, *fight*, you. To your Gundams, women!" he yelled, charging toward Epyon and climbing in the cockpit.  
Trowa rolled his eyes and headed towards HeavyArms Koi without much enthusiasm. "Whatever."  
In no time at all they were fighting on the edge of a cliff which mysteriously was not there in the previous scene.  
And of course, like all his other comrades before him, Trowa knew he was meant to die, because it was apparently the plot of this strange mini-series.  
Then as he was thinking this, Zechs knocked him off the cliff with a lunge of his beam saber and he was hurled into the black abyss below. 


End file.
